Трек, шорты, 69
by susanivanova12
Summary: кинк – велошорты на Споке


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: нц 17

**Пейринг**: Кирк/Спок

**Жанр**: романтика, юст

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: кинк – велошорты на Споке

**Статус**: закончен

**Трек, шорты, 69**

Кирк пожирал глазами эту упругую задницу всю велогонку.

Ягодицы, туго обтянутые велошортами были прямо перед глазами капитана. Чертовы велошорты, которые хотелось сорвать, повалить вулканца на траву, снять эту экипировку, развести эти невозможно длинные ноги, пройтись языком по прохладной коже…

- Капитан, Вы в порядке? – Спок повернул голову, заметив, что Кирк уже едва удерживает руль.

- Полный порядок, мистер Спок, - пробормотал Кирк, показав большой палец.

…а потом толкнуть Спока в грудь, когда он бы приподнялся, пытаясь возразить. Толкнуть, жестом приказав не шевелиться, огладить его грудь, скрытую под футболкой – Кирк уже видел эту зеленоватую кожу и ему до смерти хотелось бы прочувствовать ее языком, подразнить горошинки сосков, слегка прикусить – не больно, только чтобы Спок рвано выдохнул, закрыл глаза, подчиняясь воле своего капитана. А потом чуть приспустить эти шорты, пройтись языком по линии пояса, отметив след от резинки...

Велосипед вильнул, едва не сбив капитана Ходженса с Валькирии, тот зло зыркнул на Кирка, но промолчал, уйдя вперед со значительным отрывом. Капитан Энтерпрайз сошел с дистанции с тяжелой головой, проколотой шиной, ссаженной коленкой и чудовищной эрекцией, которую нельзя было не заметить, но хотя бы не один – Спок не стал продолжать гонку, уступив призовые места другим командам.

- Капитан, Вы не ранены? – Спок подвез свой велосипед поближе и аккуратно положил его на землю.

- Я в полном порядке, как и всегда, мистер Спок, - Кирк тяжело дышал после такой неожиданной нагрузки, болели ноги, сдавливало грудь – три часа в проклятом седле из-за какой-то прихоти командования Звездного Флота, решившего устроить эти чертовы соревнования между членами экипажей кораблей Федерации! – и до смерти хотелось в душ. Почему нельзя было выбрать не какой-нибудь нормальный штат Америки, а непременно пустыню Мехико?

- Лучше подняться на Энтерпрайз, - рассудил Спок, подойдя к Кирку еще ближе. – Вам требуется помощь, капитан?

- Если позволите воспользоваться Вашим сильным плечом, - сдался тот. – Ноги не держат.

Спок молча подхватил капитана под руку, заставив на себя опереться, и вызвал транспортаторную.

В окружении форменных джемперов и платьев, велошорты смотрелись как-то нелепо. Кирк никогда не стеснялся своего внешнего вида, но тут оказалось, что у него есть небольшое мягкое брюшко, немного лишнего в щеках и градом катившийся пот с кожи. Как же он отвык от нагрузки, протирая штаны в капитанском кресле!

Но стоило только взглянуть на невозмутимого Спока, как стало ясно – вулканец везде вулканец, будь он облачен в форму, в римскую тогу или обычные земные велошорты из биоткани. Спок смотрелся гармонично, логично и крайне привлекательно. А еще он невероятно соблазнительно пах.

- Эм… мистер Спок, если позволите – один вопрос, - тихо обратился к нему Кирк, когда мужчины вышли из транспортаторной.

- Да, капитан? – чуть приподнял брови тот.

- Это имеет отношение к вулканской физиологии, - добавил Кирк.

- Да, капитан? – повторил Спок.

- Скажите, находясь в сухом жарком климате, вулканцы всегда так пахнут? – Кирк испугался, что Спок не просто не ответит, но и возмутится или рассердится, но тот лишь кивнул.

- Именно так, капитан. Вам неприятен мой естественный запах?

Кирк судорожно сглотнул.

Если это и был настоящий запах, все эти летучие соединения, природные феромоны и прочее, то стало понятно, почему Аманда выбрала Сарека – в своей родной среде эта раса выделяла сильнейшие феромоны, напрочь выбивающие у землян всю нехитрую логику и сдержанность. Тот же пон-фарр, но по-земному.

- Приятен, - поспешил он ответить, облизнув губы. – Это… это… чрезвычайно возб… интригующе, - он вытер вспотевший лоб футболкой, попросту задрав ее и оголив живот. – Это любопытно, мистер Спок. Думаю, Вам стоит снять эти шорты, - фраза вырвалась так естественно, но с таким двойным подтекстом, что Кирк покраснел.

- Вы возбуждены, капитан, - когда лифт закрыл двери, Спок сделал крошечный шажок к Кирку и потянул носом около его заалевшей румянцем шеи.

- Я мокрый как мышь, - пробормотал Кирк.

- Никогда не мог понять этимологию этой фразы, - заметил Спок. – У Вас нет ничего общего с мелким грызуном, и земные мыши не пахнут так привлекательно, как Вы, капитан.

Кирк поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с вулканцем и - о, звезды! – увидел в них отблески голодного желания как тогда, на Вулкане во время пон-фарр.

Член капитана уже стоял по стойке смирно, едва не прорывая тонкую ткань шорт – все-таки биоткань имела замечательное свойство менять структуру нитей, чтобы не вызывать перегрева, переохлаждения, чтобы ее можно было легко снять, но в то же время, чтобы она надежно защищала половые органы.

- Сп-пок, - задохнулся Кирк. – Я правильно тебя понял? Ты…

- Не вижу необходимости озвучивать очевидное, капитан, - степенно ответил Спок.

Если бы не открылась дверь, нервы Кирка не выдержали бы и он набросился бы на вулканца с объятиями, а так все пошло как по расписанию.

- Ко мне в каюту – решил он.

Тридцать восемь секунд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от лифта до каюты, шесть – чтобы открыть дверь и войти. Две - чтобы толкнуть Спока к стене, прижав собой, и найти его губы своими.

К черту всю вулканскую сдержанность! К черту все правила и пусть Устав Флота тоже катится к черту!

- Только не раздевайся! – взмолился Кирк шепотом, отрываясь от губ Спока. – Только не раздевайся сам, я хочу это сделать лично.

- Вы долго ждали, капитан, - в своей привычной манере согласился Спок, поглаживая затылок капитана.

- Джим, на «ты» и… - что там дальше, Кирк уже забыл, обняв Спока за шею, целуя и чуть прикусывая его губы, одновременно с этим задирая его футболку и запуская руку под нее, чтобы провести ладонью по животу груди.

Вот уж, у кого никогда не будет брюшка, совершенно нелогично подумал Кирк, подталкивая Спока в спальню. Вот уж, кто всегда останется таким, каким есть сейчас – высоким, худощавым, логичным, умопомрачительно пахнущим как на корабле, так и вне него, как на Вулкане, так и на Земле в жарком климате.

Этот запах буквально забивал ноздри, заставлял рецепторы сходить с ума, пальцы на ногах нервно поджиматься, член – истекать смазкой и пульсировать, а мысли – улетучиваться, оставляя в голове приятный вакуум и лишь одно желание, самое древнее, самое логичное в условиях абсолютной нелогичности.

- Ка… Джим, позволь, я… - Спок, прямо как в мыслях Кирка, упал на кровать и приподнялся на локтях, желая помочь капитану снять велошорты как с себя, так и с него, но Кирк не позволил.

- Спок, я хочу все сам. Расслабься.

- Но это нело…

Единственным логичным решением был очень глубокий, очень страстный поцелуй.

Приказ не двигаться Спок воспринял как истинный вулканец – буквально.

Кирк, чуть ранее исполнивший свою – и не только свою - давнюю мечту, игриво лизнув кончик острого уха, втянул его в рот и легонько прикусил, с наслаждением услышав тихий стон вулканца.

Кирк мечтал об этом с первого же дня, как только увидел своего коммандера – эти уши были настоящим магнитом.

- Я так давно мечтал об этом, - горячо прошептал Кирк, пройдясь по изогнутой линии уха языком. – И я это получил. Я, Спок, не Кристина, - он огладил грудь вулканца под футболкой и слегка ущипнул за сосок. – Я, а не Лейла Каломи, - и второй. – Я, а не та красотка-ромуланка, - он стянул с себя футболку и швырнул ее на пол. – Только я, - поставил он жирную точку, накрывая губы Спока своими.

Спок слегка подрагивал, когда Кирк снял с него футболку и буквально присосался к правому соску как голодный младенец.

Спок зажмурился, когда Кирк облизал левый сосок, проследил языком дорожку до пупка и быстро лизнул его.

Спок издал тихий стон, когда Кирк, повозившись и устроившись поудобнее, спустился языком к поясу велошорт.

- Джим, логичнее снять белье, - предложил Спок, но Кирк даже не стал слушать.

Эти длинные ноги были сами по себе сильнейшим возбудителем. Ноги, длиной с мост Золотые Ворота в Сан-Франциско, чудесные длинные стройные ноги, так роскошно смотревшиеся в обтягивающих велошортах.

О, не-е-ет, снять эти шорты и нарушить своеобразную гармонию?

Кирк развел колени Спока и на пробу провел языком по биоткани, зная, что это земной мужчина может ничего не почувствовать, но только не вулканец с обостренной сенсорикой. Под тканью дернулся полностью эрегированный член.

- Медленно, – прошептал Кирк, найдя руку Спока и погладив его пальцы – тот едва слышно охнул. – Очень медленно, - повторил Кирк, после чего провел языком по члену вулканца, скрытому под тканью шорт, а пальцами – по его пальцам, зная, что любое прикосновение к пальцам вулканцев на раз перегружает их разум.

Не снимать шорты. Не снимать, даже если хочется так, что сводит челюсть. Не снимать и лишь дразнить, впитывать этот запах, дурея от вседозволенности.

Это он, капитан, а не Кристина или любая другая девушка. Такое можно только капитану. И Спок позволит это капитану.

Свой собственный член давно уже болезненно ныл, требуя к себе внимания, но Кирк наслаждался сладким томлением, оттягивая момент и зная, что надолго его выдержки не хватит. Он получит свое позже, когда добьется от Спока стонов и, не исключено, криков удовольствия. Кто еще смог бы довести вулканца до потери этой его хваленой логичности и сдержанности одними лишь прикосновениями языка?

- Джим, - хрипло простонал Спок. – Джим, позвольте мне… позволь…

- Да, Спок? – Кирк ненадолго оторвался от соблазнительной выпуклости в шортах коммандера и тут же оказался под ним – уже без шорт, с разведенными ногами и нависающим над ним Споком, так же полностью обнаженным и крайне возбужденным.

- Это логично, Джим, - произнес Спок, целуя его одновременно по-вулкански и просто по-человечески, проделывая все то же самое, что чуть ранее творил сам Кирк.

- Спок! – на высокой ноте застонал Кирк, когда умопомрачительный язык Спока прошелся по головке его члена, слизывая выступившую смазку. – Спо-о-ок!

- Медленно, Джим, - прошептал тот будто бы в отместку.

- М-м-м… Этого м-мало, - Кирк дернулся всем телом, когда Спок погрузил его член в свой рот. – Я тоже х… О-о-ох! Я тоже хочу! Сейчас же! Ох, Спок! О-о-о…

Это было самое логичное, что Спок смог предложить за все годы совместной работы: он даже не стал отрываться от члена Кирка, просто сменив положение своего тела и предоставив капитану выбор, которым тот не преминул воспользоваться, заерзав по постели и пододвинувшись к подрагивающему члену вулканца.

Идеальная поза. Идеальное давление. Идеальный Спок. Идеальный член идеального Спока, сосущего так идеально, что Кирк не стал больше мешкать, взяв в рот так глубоко, как только мог.

Потребовалось совсем немного усилий и мастерства, чтобы подстроиться под невыносимо медленный ритм движений Спока – огладить эти упругие ягодицы, пощекотать чувствительное место под тяжелой теплой мошонкой, лизнуть прохладную головку длинного зеленоватого члена, провести носом по лобку, покрытому жестковатыми волосками, лизнуть и слегка прикусить нежную кожу мошонки, снова взять в рот нежную слегка солоноватую головку, играя с ней языком, сильно всосать, вторя движением рта Спока на своем члене, и…

Спок знал анатомию земного мужчины намного лучше, чем Кирк – анатомию вулканца, так что, раздразнив Кирка языком и ртом, заставив потерять голову от ласк, Спок очень осторожно и очень медленно погрузил указательный палец в анус капитана и принялся легонько поглаживать чувствительную простату, заставляя Кирка взбрыкивать бедрами и громко стонать от удовольствия. И лишь тогда, когда Кирк мелко задрожал, Спок понял, что он тоже близок.

И все же Спок сперва позволил себе насладиться ошеломительным оргазмом Кирка, а когда тот, совершенно потерявшись в ощущениях, выпустил член Спока изо рта, выгнулся всем телом, содрогнулся, выплескиваясь в рот Спока, а потом рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша, Спок отодвинулся и хотел прилечь рядом, но не успел – опомнившийся капитан мгновенно собрался, опрокинул вулканца на кровать и насадился ртом на его член по самый корень, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Спока.

Хватило минуты, чтобы Спок медленно как во сне красиво выгнулся под капитаном, вцепился в его руку одной рукой, вторую запустив в его взмокшие волосы, и кончил, вздрагивая всем своим длинным худощавым телом.

- Потрясающе! – выдохнул Кирк, проглотив прохладную чуть солоноватую сперму, упав рядом со Споком и растянувшись во весь рост.

- Совершенно согласен, Джим, - Спок погладил указательным и средним пальцами пальцы Кирка. – Позволь один вопрос, Джим? – вежливо попросил он.

- Что угодно, - сыто вздохнул Кирк, стараясь закрыть живот одеялом.

- Что послужило стимулом для подобных ласк? – Спок убрал одеяло подальше и огладил живот Кирка двумя пальцами, целуя его по-вулкански.

- Ты сам по себе стимул, Спок. Ты с твоими длинными ногами, упругими ягодицами, а теперь еще и в этих велошортах… - прикосновения чуть смущали, но Кирк уже забылся в ощущениях, даримых Споком.

- Значит, визуальная стимуляция?

- Не только. Ты умопомрачительно пахнешь, а после велогонки это был как чистый афродизиак.

- Позволю себе заметить, Джим, что ты после велогонки пахнешь еще более привлекательно.

- Чем когда?

- Чем на мостике. И все же чуть менее привлекательно, чем теперь.

На подобное заявление Кирк ничего отвечать не стал, сверкнув глазами, поднявшись на руках, нависнув над Споком и потянувшись к его губам своими, мысленно сделав пометку продолжать все виды стимуляции с последующим принятием обоими крайне логичного горизонтального положения.

Тем более что Спок понял, что Кирк не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом и желает пойти дальше, глубже и быть снизу.


End file.
